


【翻译】Inside and Out 从内至外 by magebird 07.15更新完结

by batcat229



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Hook, BDSM, Bad Communication, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Chastity Device, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Cock Slapping, Collars, Dominance, Gags, Hand Jobs, Impact Play, M/M, Orgasm Control, Overstimulation, Post-Orgasm Torture, Posture Collar, Power Play, Riding Crops, Rope Bondage, Safeword Use, Sounding, Spreader Bars, Submission, Suspension, Training, Vibrators, cock torture, penis gag
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-23 06:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: 内容简介：杰克把控制权交给了加布里尔





	1. 从入门到精通

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [inside and out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7506439) by [magebird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magebird/pseuds/magebird). 



> 警告：
> 
> 1、大！量！ Ds内容，现在关闭还来得及！  
> 2、本文将会分为两部分放出，本次更新第一、二章。本部分原文约7600字（全文13577词），译文约 1.4w  
> 3、大概可以不看后半截  
> 4、后半截.......嗯，会有预告

杰克自己也说不清楚他到底是从什么时候开始让加布里尔掌控他的阴茎的。他从没明确下过决定，只是一点一点地把权力交给加布里尔，让他发号施令。

一开始很随意，就是偶尔在总部更衣室空无一人的时候互相手活泄欲。杰克喜欢加布里尔身上古龙水的味道，而加布里尔总会在杰克用对方式碰他的时候小声笑着，用西班牙语说些鼓励的话。然后稳健的手托住他后颈毛发的感觉越来越熟悉。接着，加布里尔第一次把他按跪在地上，操弄他的喉咙。杰克当时只想着这大概会成为一种新的“利益互换”。

但加布里尔没有回以口活。这从一开始看起来就很正常。虽然杰克发现他们曾经有机会改变局面，但让他跪下任由加布里尔靠过来，慵懒地在他嘴里进出，巧妙地呼唤着他的名字的选项似乎更自然。

有时候加布里尔会屈尊伸手帮杰克解决，但随着他们的关系发展，更多时候选项会是一条踩在他两腿间让他得以磨蹭的靴子或是加布里尔在深深挺进他喉咙同时要求他抚摸自己的命令。

比起不忿，杰克所能感受到的更多是逐渐由此带来及引发欲望。

他们从未谈及他们之间发生的事。就算有的话，杰克大概也会羞于提及他有多喜欢加布里尔把自身的愉悦凌驾于他之上，并刚好索取他需要的那部分吧。每当他们分开了一段时间的时候，杰克都会用手指给自己做深喉以达到高潮。

 

“我要把你绑起来，”有一天加布里尔在杰克在他房间赤裸地跪着等待的时候这么说了。

加布里尔跟往常一样衣冠楚楚，穿着黑色的衣服。杰克知道这只是个提议，但只要想象他其实没有任何选择，他就会激动得全身发抖。他没有开口，而是把手抬到了他前方。他把手腕靠在了一起，看到加布里尔的嘴唇弯出了不显眼的微笑。

“放到身后。”

加布里尔用的是杰克曾经用过的制式手铐。这能确保它的安全性。但这次手铐带来的压迫感却直接导向了杰克阴茎。等加布里尔绕了一圈回到他前面时，他的阳具顶端已经出现摇摇欲坠的液珠了。

那让加布里尔再次展露微笑。他悠闲地蹲了下来，手指划过杰克的马眼，把他的前液抹匀在了阴茎顶端。杰克小声咕哝着，在加布里尔的手离开时挺胯往前靠了过去。

“我.....”杰克开口了，但加布里尔对他稍稍皱了皱眉。

“你要我停下吗？”他问道。

杰克摇了摇头他才继续，“那你只能在我问问题的时候开口。不然我会堵上你的嘴。”

杰克脸红了。他浅色的皮肤一路从发际线红到了胸口。他的阴茎夸张地抽搐了一下，马上被加布里尔发现了。他伸手又用同一根手指戏谑地碰了一下。

“你喜欢这个主意。我会考虑的。”

加布里尔再次站了起来。他迅捷地让他半硬的阴茎脱开了裤子的束缚。

杰克清楚要怎么张开嘴调整好角度好让加布里尔可以在第一次挺动中就这么滑进他的喉咙。他已经清楚加布里尔的阴茎会膨胀成什么尺寸什么形状，所以他已经很少会被噎到了。加布里尔的手抓紧了他的头发。他伤痕累累的指节在抓紧头发引导杰克的脑袋动作的时候更为显眼了。

杰克最好还是放松下来，完全专注于张开他的喉咙让加布里尔引导全程。曾几何时，加布里尔塞进他深处的时候他会觉得午餐都要吐出来了，但杰克已经越来越习惯这种感觉，他的身体也有所适应。他越来越能处理这个。

加布里尔也喜欢这样，但有时候他还是会把手指深深捅进来，比他的阴茎还深，让杰克在反胃的感觉中颤抖着靠紧他的大腿，喘息着用鼻子拱弄着他，乞求更多。

一开始杰克还很好奇他追求这种待遇，这么乐于接受加布里尔的施舍意味着什么，但战场上一切都没有改变，所以他对重要事务会被影响的担忧很快就消失了。加布里尔在任务期间依然是他的指挥官，杰克也清楚在他们两个独处的时候加布里尔的支配权会有所不同。偶尔他也会对吼出来的命令产生不应有的战栗感，但那也不能说是不正常的。

加布里尔射精的时候喜欢稍微拔出来，这样他可就以射得杰克一舌头都是。他会让杰克品尝到他的味道，然后用阴茎把精液涂抹到杰克的嘴唇上。杰克清楚这一定程度上已经在贬低他的人格了，但加布里尔握住他的脸颊，迫使他向上看的方式会让他完全软化下来。而且精液的味道也会给他带来更深层次的满足，让情欲聚集到他的小腹。

加布里尔每次都会告诉他他什么时候才能吞咽，而杰克总会遵守，虽然曾几何时他含着这个人的阴茎后会把口里的东西吐到一边。

他们虽然都不曾有所期待，但远离前线后这种事情发生得越来越频繁。杰克会来到加布里尔的房间，然后发现束缚用具及其他道具都已经准备妥当。他们很少会去到杰克的房间。

这大概更好，毕竟如果加布里尔在幽会过程中要横跨整个基地来拿趁手的道具的话，那只会引起大家的关注。这是他们都不愿意看到的。此外，对于杰克来说，沐浴，穿上容易脱下的衣服，然后从他的房间走到加布里尔的房间已经成为某种“仪式”了。

 

那个黄铜色的装置看起来就像是个没有毛的电动牙刷。加布里尔把他的手脚固定在面对床的木椅子上时，杰克皱着眉头看着那个玩意儿。那肯定是新买的，还有条线连到墙上。

加布里尔把什么东西绑在了杰克的喉咙上，不断拉紧，迫使杰克往后靠在了椅子上。杰克扭动了好一会儿后才发现那是个固定在椅背上的项圈。那个项圈完全困住了他。

“你还记得你能开口让我停下吗？”加布里尔的声音就像他在乱哄哄的饭堂里要杰克递盐一样轻松。

杰克点了点头。他伸出舌头沾湿了自己的嘴唇，然后看到了加布里尔脸上一闪而过的笑容。他一直认为那个笑容比任何赞扬都更值得。

加布里尔捡起了那个奇怪的小装置，打开了它旁边的开关。它马上开始高频振动。这显然是某种按摩棒。

杰克之前也用过差不多的玩具。一般都是些廉价的塑料货，一个月多点就会坏掉。但这个看起来像是工业化生产的，比他之前见过的要吓人。

加布里尔又把那个东西关上了。他把那个东西放了下来，然后拖了个椅子坐在了杰克前面。他闻起来有香皂和辛辣的古龙水的味道。杰克尽可能地靠向他，让项圈扯住他的喉咙。他嗅闻着加布里尔的味道，想要快速跳动的心脏平复下来。

加布里尔解开了杰克裤子上的纽扣，拉下拉链，然后用手掌隔着内裤搓揉着。杰克叹了口气，闭上眼偏过头靠了上去。他十分享受这温柔的触碰，但很快加布里尔就小心地把他的阴茎放了出来，把松紧带拉到了杰克睾丸的后面。

杰克虽然还穿着大部分的衣物，却感到前所未有的暴露。加布里尔可以随心所欲地对待他的阳具，他却无力阻拦。

加布里尔转身从床上拿了瓶按压式润滑液。他随意地把润滑液弄到自己手上，然后握住了杰克的阴茎，轻轻抚弄。

杰克基本上很放松，但那稳健而富有技巧的触碰让他的情欲持续增长。他在加布里尔撸动他的阳具的时候尽可能地移动着臀部。

老实说，这更像是医院里发生的事。加布里尔抚弄了他几下，在他阳具完全勃起后就放开了他。加布里尔再次拿起黄铜色的装置，打开开关，把它放在了杰克阴茎的下方，在冠部下方的位置。

它震动的强度让杰克无助地叫了出来。他视野边缘已经出现了白色的闪光。

不管这是什么东西，这肯定不是普通的按摩棒。他被吓到了，马上试着躲开。加布里尔的手指再次抓上他的阴茎，把它定在了原位。他把那个按摩棒的圆形顶端移上了杰克的尿道口。杰克倒吸一口气，咬断了几乎要脱口而出的咒骂。

一开始的惊吓消失了，但震动强度并没有减弱。杰克不断在束缚内抽搐着，想要抬手，但加布里尔的小刑具依然不停地在他的冠部下方震动着。

“加布里尔.......”他在被折磨了不到四十秒后喘息不已，“求你了.....”

那个震动被移开了。杰克眨了眨眼，弄掉眼里的泪水，视线聚焦在了加布里尔关切的脸上。

“你要我放开你吗？”加布里尔询问的时候手放在了杰克的大腿上。

杰克还在喘息。他思考了一会儿。如果他继续被绑着的话加布里尔大概不会停下。杰克也不知道他还能安静地承受多少，但在他的内心深处，他已经再次渴求这种感觉了。这是种征服了他的肉体与神智的东西，而且他想要。

“给我戴口塞，”又过了一会儿后，他开口了，双手握拳又放松，“我不能保持安静。”

加布里尔点了点头。他放下了那个玩具，再次站了起来。他花了一点时间来从床底的包里找出了个口塞，但很快就回来了。他把口塞放在了杰克的嘴边。那是种伸出棒状物到佩戴者嘴里的口塞。不是很深，还不足以到达他的喉咙深处。

杰克张大嘴接受了口塞，与此同时加布里尔则把它固定在了他的脸上。

他们找到了让他保持安静的最佳方法。那根阳具一样难以适应的东西差不多要让他窒息了。光是这点他就能硬起来，虽然这种情况下他也不需要这种“帮助”。

重新坐在椅子上后，加布里尔几乎没等杰克适应就再次打开了那个玩具，让它震动起来。杰克之前并不会认为他的阴茎特别敏感，但这种对他阴茎顶端的直接刺激直接给他带来了闪亮的花火。他嘴里的口塞堵住了他的哭喊。他全身抽搐着向前想要蜷缩起来躲避这种猛烈的刺激。加布里尔倒是波澜不惊。他先是拿着这个玩具沿着杰克冠部的轮廓打转，然后调好角度直接压在了杰克的尿道口。

杰克腹部的紧绷感越来越强，甚至产生了尖锐的剧痛。他在迅速达到高潮的过程中几乎都要窒息了。他的呜咽逐渐带上了绝望的色彩。加布里尔把按摩棒的顶端直直压在了他阴茎下方一路延伸到顶端的大血管上。

杰克全身颤抖不已。他最后射出来的时候甚至剧烈到洒在了加布里尔的黑衬衣上。

高潮后的感觉让杰克颤抖不已。他希望加布里尔能把那个按摩棒从他阴茎上拿开，让他恢复一下，但种感觉还在。很快，杰克阴茎根部感受到的痉挛已经从愉悦变得痛苦。他徒劳地试着含着口塞求饶。他摇着头，却只能让项圈勒紧他的脖子。他只能无助地在加布里尔更用力地压下来从他阴茎榨干净他最后一滴精液时剧烈抽搐。

那可能只持续了不到半分钟，但等加布里尔终于让他解脱的时候，杰克倒在了他的束缚中。他的眼睛充满了泪水，嘴巴吮吸着阴茎口塞。

“好孩子。”加布里尔这么说。

杰克啜泣不已。他只能半梦半醒地感受到加布里尔站起来把那个玩具放在了旁边，然后那个口塞离开了他的口腔，取而代之的是一条真正的阴茎。炽热，完全勃起，贴着他的舌头微微搏动。

“下次我会继续，到你真的承受不了为止。”

加布里尔的话让杰克含着他的阴茎呻吟出声。如果这还在加布里尔认为他能够承受的范围内，那杰克已经想象不出来那会有多糟糕了。但他还是抬起头，把加布里尔深深吞入口中。加布里尔的手安抚地抚摸着他的头发，让他颤抖地脸颊变得温暖而美好。

加布里尔对他很满意。如果加布里尔想要的话，他就能忍受。

在加布里尔射在他喉咙里时，杰克很想知道下次他能不能一边给加布里尔口交一边让加布里尔在他身上用这折磨人的小玩意儿。

杰克在加布里尔的床上摊开睡了足足半个小时后才平复下来。在此期间，加布里尔就坐在他旁边，在他手机上读着什么东西。他的另一只手温柔地放在了杰克的后腰。杰克调整好自己的状态，回到了自己的房间。

 

后来那个黄铜色的玩具（加布里尔告诉杰克，那叫阴蒂刺激器（eroscillator））几乎出现在了每次会面里。它震动的力道足以让杰克马上感到刺激过度，但那看起来正中加布里尔下怀。他会在杰克射出来之后一直把那个东西贴紧他的阴茎，只为了让他在不适中抽搐哀嚎。但最终折磨终止后猛升的内啡肽会让杰克半梦半醒，只想含着一根阴茎。

 

下一次又有了新东西。杰克知道那是什么，而且马上有点犹豫了。

当杰克到这里的时候，那个箱子大开地放在了加布里尔的床上。里面细长的金属棒，直径从筷子横跨到啤酒瓶颈。

杰克马上清楚这是什么，又是干什么的了。

加布里尔还在相连的浴室里洗浴。杰克就这么一直站在那里看着那些尿道棒，听着忽大忽小的水声最终停了下来。

他一直都全身心地信任着加布里尔，但这一步似乎远超于他愿意尝试的范围。房间外的情况更复杂了。重新构建的权力架构让杰克正式掌管了守望先锋。但杰克一直坚持这不应该改变他们在彼此身上享受的欢愉。

但他还是感受到了加布里尔的愤怒。继续任他掌管一切还会是明智的选择吗？那可是可以轻易造成真正伤害的东西。过度刺激的疼痛不会持续太久，但这种事完全不一样。这令人担忧得多。

加布里尔从浴室里探出头来。

杰克才发现他完全陷在了自己的思绪里。他都没听到花洒已经关了。

“有什么问题吗？”加布里尔马上开始判断杰克的表情。他顺着杰克的视线看向了那些金属棒。

“我之前没试过这个。”杰克说。

加布里尔把毛巾绑在腰上走进了主卧室。他走过来站在了杰克旁边。

“只要你不想，我就不会做。”加布里尔说。

“让我考虑一下，”杰克说，“这次不行。”

加布里尔点了点头。他转过身去面向浴室，用手抹了抹他湿漉漉的头发。

“别担心，我会先确保你愿意。”

 

加布里尔遵守了自己的承诺。他用尽各种方法折磨了杰克的阴茎，却完全没碰过那些金属棒。他再次架起了杰克的椅子，让杰克再次面向床铺。但这次他的注意力完全集中在了杰克的尿道口上。

等杰克射出来的时候，他脑子里只剩下了一个念头——如果有什么东西从这里进入他的话，会是什么什么感觉。

结果下一周他们都太忙了，根本找不到时间碰面。但当杰克在淋浴中自慰的时候，他一直用拇指刺激着马眼，很好奇尿道棒把他扩张开的时候会不会产生灼热感。

当加布里尔终于让他再次过去的时候，杰克已经饥渴难耐了。他看到尿道棒又被排了出来，于是松了一口气。

加布里尔跟往常一样把他固定在了椅子上，然后开口，“你现在准备好了吗？”

杰克也不清楚加布里尔是怎么知道他需要一周来考虑的。但杰克还是点了点头，让加布里尔露出了细小的微笑。

虽然杰克自己很饥渴，但他还是比往常花费了更多时间才能硬起来。可能他的理智已经接受了，阴茎却还在抗议这种折磨吧。但加布里尔不得不花更长时间让他完全硬起来。他温暖的手扶正了杰克的阳具，拇指擦过他的尿道口。他选了一条较细的尿道棒，但不是最小的那根。

“吸气，”加布里尔提醒道。

他给尿道棒末端沾了些润滑液，然后温柔地偏了个角度放在了杰克的尿道口上。“吸气......呼气.....”

趁着杰克慢慢呼气的时候，加布里尔举起金属棒，对准了杰克的阴茎，让它以自身重力滑了进去。

那根不锈钢棒纤细而平滑。它没怎么受阻就滑进了杰克的阳具里。杰克发现自己屏住了呼吸，到加布里尔还空着的手轻轻拍了拍他的大腿提醒他要呼吸后他才再次让肺部运作起来。

那根尿道棒足够细，杰克几乎感受不到它已经进入了他的阴茎。他只是突然觉得他的阴茎在加布里尔松握的拳头里没那么容易弯曲了。

这么细的东西也不怎么会把他扩张开，但这种感觉很陌生。杰克转开了头，在加布里尔温柔地把那个东西拔出来的时候专注在呼吸上。

“你做得很好，”他的声音中透露出种暖意。如果不是加布里尔的话杰克都会认为这很深情了，“是时候试一下大一点的了。”

下一根产生了扩张感。这让杰克有点紧张。不过那根金属棒还是侵入了他。他没办法缩紧肌肉把它排出去。而且加布里尔的手定住了他的阴茎，让他接受这个。

他抬起头来看着那个东西定在那里，从底到顶刺穿了他的阴茎。他从没在加布里尔的手中感到如此无助过。那没有他想象中灼痛，但还是从深处传来了令人满足的疼痛。他想保持这样，让他阴茎的最深处都被尽可能触碰到。

他的阳具在加布里尔的手里抽搐了一下。

“再大点的？”加布里尔问道。

杰克对着他眨了眨眼，组织不了自己的回答。加布里尔似乎注意到了这点，然后笑了起来。

“你喜欢这个。”

他用手指捏住了金属棒的尾端，宽厚的手掌精细地控制着金属棒抽出插入。他只移动了几英寸，甚至都还没进到会疼的地方 ，但有东西在他阴茎内部移动的感觉太陌生了。杰克在他的位置上扭动了起来。他的本能感受到了威胁，叫嚣着要把这个东西弄出去。但他自身的另一部分却渴求着把这个连同一切交给加布里尔。

那根尿道棒滑了出来。杰克咬下了一声呻吟。他的脑袋转向了一遍，半眯的眼睛看向了加布里尔。

“今天再试一根。”加布里尔说着选了根比之前他用的那根稍大的金属棒。

杰克下意识地紧张了起来。但加布里尔再次让金属棒自身的重力做功，把它推得越来越深，迫使杰克的身体接受它。杰克喘息地看着尿道棒深植在了他的阳具里，发现他的尿道口裹着那根东西后又红又肿。

他听到了按摩棒的震动声，然后才意识到加布里尔把它捡了起来。他还没来得及抗议，那个东西就贴了上来，让他无声地喊了出来。

那根尿道棒沿着他的阳具一起震动，把震动传递到了从未有过的深处。杰克无助地被动加快进程。刚才加布里尔用尿道棒玩弄他的阴茎的时候杰克还没接近高潮，但这个刺激让他很快就要攀上顶峰。他呻吟出声，感受到在他体内井喷的感觉。那种感觉完美地徘徊在了快感与痛感的分界线上。当他终于射出来，把尿道棒也推了出来之后，那些液体洒在了加布里尔的手上。

加布里尔第一次没有在他高潮后继续折磨他。加布里尔任由他喘息着从高潮平静下来，同时用过的尿道棒放在一边等待清洗。

杰克泪眼迷蒙地倒在了他的拘束中。加布里尔碰了碰他的脸颊，他自觉地就抬起头张开嘴，期待着那根阴茎。

加布里尔笑了起来。他的拇指滑进了杰克的嘴唇，让他吮吸着这个替代品。

“你已经被训练好了。”他评价道。杰克不该为这些话感到高兴的。“但你还有得学。你也想要吧。”

杰克不知道那意味着什么，但还是点了点头。他的舌头还在服侍加布里尔的拇指。

他信任他.....为什么不呢？加布里尔到目前为止对他做的事都是对的。

 

 


	2. 分项训练

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者有话说：
> 
> 很大程度上受橙丸（Orenjimaru）太太影响惹。谢谢谢谢谢谢~

正文：

杰克盘腿坐在加布里尔的床上，裸露的皮肤感觉到了些许凉意。他在等加布里尔从相连的浴室里出来。他能听到加布里尔剃胡子用的电动剃须刀发出了小声的蜂鸣。期待在他的胸膛里低低跳动，让他在等待的过程中晃起了脚。

经过这么长时间后，这些小小的准备仪式已经固定了下来。杰克会在他的房间里做好准备，但加布里尔会在杰克到来后才去淋浴。这种迫使杰克等待的微妙控制感觉很棒。他会闭上眼听着水流声，或是加布里尔穿衣服的时候轻声的哼唱。

这次梳妆台上除了阴蒂刺激器和阖起来的那箱尿道棒外，还出现了新的包。根据经验，杰克知道新的玩具一般都会非常，非常棒，而且都能带来无与伦比的快感。他甚至有点等不下去了，想要窥看一番。

浴室里剃刀的声音停下了。杰克兴奋了起来。他期待地转向浴室门，脱到只剩下内裤，然后调整好姿势跪在了床上。他挺直腰背，手放在了膝盖上。

一会儿后加布里尔出现了。他的头发还没干，但把自己的山羊胡修剪整齐了。跟往常一样，他还是穿着黑色的衣物。上半身是能突显他肌肉的背心，松垮垮的运动裤则掩盖了他壮实的大腿。他把白色的毛巾搭在了自己的肩膀上。那毛巾因为刚才的洗浴还是湿的。

看到他后杰克的整个身躯似乎都兴奋了起来。杰克已经见多了这幅样子的加布里尔，他的本能也知道加布里尔这么看着他的时候会发生什么事。他的阴茎在内裤里轻微抽搐了一下。他的两腿间开始聚集起了热量。

加布里尔来到床边，把毛巾甩到了架子上。他抓住杰克的下巴，把他稍微拉过来了一点。杰克伸出一只手撑住了自己的身体，毫不犹豫地靠了过去。

棕色的眼睛观察了他的脸好一会儿。杰克觉得自己的所有瑕疵都要在加布里尔的凝视中无限放大了。然后加布里尔轻笑着放开了他。

“把这些都脱掉。”加布里尔的手随意动了几下。

杰克照做了。他一边看着加布里尔离开他的视野，一边把自己的内裤从腿上扯了下来。

加布里尔走向了梳妆台。他捡起了那个袋子，然后完全拉开了拉链。他把手伸了进去，拿出了个东西。那看起来是皮革做的，里面还衬上了柔软的绒毛。

有那么一瞬间，杰克猜都猜不出来这是什么东西。但当加布里尔把那个东西翻过来后，他看到了后面的搭扣。他认出来这是某种特别高的项圈，那轮廓的线条就是为下巴和喉咙而设的。项圈的两段各有个用皮革带子绑住的金属圆环。项圈的外侧是黑色的，而内侧则是奶油色的绒毛。这大概是为了提高舒适度。但这种固定他脖子的东西要怎样才能让他舒服呢？真搞不懂。

加布里尔靠近杰克，把项圈拉开举正。“过来。”

六个月前的话杰克可能还会犹豫。但现在他已经完全放弃抵抗，好让加布里尔可以为所欲为。现在，他无视自己的担忧，探过头去，抬起下巴好让加布里尔可以把项圈固定在他的脖子上。一只手摁住了他的脑袋，让他低下头来好让加布里尔扣上搭扣，固定好这个项圈。

这个项圈很紧，完全定住了他，迫使他在直起身后只能挺直腰杆。不过这并不会真的让他窒息，或是勒住他。那些绒毛效果良好，让这个惩罚性质的东西变成固定用的东西。

他没法往下看，但他可以在加布里尔绕着他转圈的时候稍微转过头。

加布里尔对他笑了起来。“就是这样。你现在看起来完全是个玩物了。”

这句话让杰克颤抖了起来。他的皮肤上泛起了鸡皮疙瘩。他喜欢这个想法，比他能说出来得还喜欢。加布里尔在他身上用的拘束装置越多，他就越沉迷于自己被永远捆起来的幻想。

他可以就这么成为加布里尔的宠物，以某种方式被使用，蹂躏并照顾。加布里尔知道该怎么做。

杰克已经完全赤裸了，所以他并不能藏起开始变粗的阴茎，也不能掩饰正在涌上他脸颊的血液。他很好奇自己被迫保持这种姿势，光是想象接下来会发生什么就已经勃起的样子看起来怎么样。

加布里尔拍了拍杰克的膝盖。“躺下去，张开腿。手放头后面。”

杰克紧张地扭动了一下才找到舒服地躺在枕头上的姿势。有了这个项圈之后，他不得不尽力控制好自己的动作。他躺下后马上张开了双腿。他的阴茎上翘，搭在了自己的下腹。他把手抬起来压在了自己的脑袋下面，双手手指的动作一模一样。

加布里尔坐在了床边。他伸出手去放在了杰克的大腿上好一会儿，然后向上来到了杰克双腿的连接处。指甲剐蹭过他的皮肤，留下刺痛的感觉。杰克轻轻扭动着，屁股也离开了原地。

“别动。”加布里尔的命令斩钉截铁，声音跟以往发号施令的时候一样低沉粗哑。

杰克僵住了。他先是定住了自己的膝盖，然后很快把他的双腿张得更大了点。他想让四肢要保持一种舒适的紧绷感。

温暖而且长了茧的手指握住了他的阴茎，开始缓慢撸动。杰克的呼吸开始颤抖。

加布里尔慢慢给他手淫。他就这么干撸着，直到杰克的阴茎开始流淌前液才有了些许润滑。跟往常一样，加布里尔只是在机械地让他完全勃起而已。这不过是为了让他做好供加布里尔玩乐的准备，而不是为了获得快感。享受只是副产品。

但项圈带来的禁锢感依然是新奇，而且挑起了他的情欲。几分钟过后杰克已经在悉心照料下开始呼吸困难了。他只想扭动起来，要保持双腿大张的姿势太难了。但他尽己所能，脚后跟扣住了床。他双腿与腹部的肌肉随着加布里尔的拇指把聚集起来的液珠往他阴茎顶端抹匀的动作不断紧绷放松。

“看啊，你硬得这么快，”加布里尔的声音里透露出一点愉悦，“你喜欢这样。你在渴求我对你做的事。我猜如果我要把你绑在这里随时享用，你也不会说什么。”

杰克深吸一口气。这个建议对他挑起的情欲因为阴茎在加布里尔手指上的搏动而变得明显。他甚至不能在项圈迫使他抬起头的时候往下看。这几乎比蒙眼更糟糕。他可以看到任何东西，除了他想看到的那些。

加布里尔温柔地笑了起来。他的指甲抓进了杰克敏感的冠部边缘。指甲随意划过，轨迹就像弹道线。

“看看你。绝望，渴求。英勇善战的指挥官却需要我来让他达到高潮。”

杰克低泣出声，双腿猛地并拢了起来。他想在强烈的刺激下保护自己。泪水开始在他的眼眶内堆积。加布里尔的双手却突然把他的膝盖摁了下来，再次打开了他。

“不是跟你说了别动吗？”他突然开口，然后收回双手，留下杰克独自喘息。

他离开了。杰克只能通过眼角勉强看到他从墙上取下了一根金属长棒。那东西两端分别有一个皮革脚铐。杰克马上认了出来，那是个分脚架。

没有什么比他的双腿被分脚架分开固定更让他感到无助的了。但某种程度上他却感到了解脱。如果他不能如加布里尔所愿让自己保持敞开的话，他的确需要被禁锢。第一个脚铐紧紧圈住了杰克的脚踝。然后他不得不把他尚未固定的腿分得开开的才能够到另一个脚铐。

这种伸展的姿势让他完全暴露了出来。他的手指紧紧抓住了他的后脑勺。起码他能自己保持这个，无论加布里尔想怎么折磨他。

加布里尔后退了一步。他俯瞰杰克的表情难以捉摸。然后他再次走向了梳妆台。

杰克看不到他在做什么，但他能听到抽屉打开的声音。然后他认出了那细微的抽打声。那是马鞭轻轻打在加布里尔手上的声音。他实在是太熟悉了。他觉得自己像是要融化在床上了。他已经挺起了自己的臀部。

加布里尔通常会把马鞭用在他的屁股上，但少数时候，就像现在他已经仰卧好的时候，他会从别的地方开始抽打。他特别喜欢杰克的大腿内侧及胸肌被抽打得泛红的样子，而杰克也向往着随之带来的刺痛感和不断搏动的灼热感。

第一鞭打在了杰克的大腿上。他吸了一口气，在另一鞭落在第一鞭隔壁后咽下了愉快的呻吟。加布里尔不断向上，朝着杰克的阴茎进发，逐渐逼近更为敏感的皮肤，沿着他的腿留下一连串强烈的感觉。

如果没有那个分脚架的话，要自己保持双腿张开肯定特别困难。杰克的神志集中在了保持双手不动，继续枕在他脑袋下的努力上。加布里尔最后一次抽打了他的大腿内侧，杰克咬紧牙关阻断了一声哀鸣。然后加布里尔停了下来，杰克得以调整呼吸。

“感谢我。”加布里尔说。

杰克睁开了眼。加布里尔很少会在他们干这档子事的时候让他讲话。

“谢谢，”他呼了一口气，声音因为轻微的颤抖还有些紧绷。马鞭用力得打在了他的腿上，在那片已经通红的区域上方又留下了一道印子。“啊—！ 长官！感谢您，长官！”

“好多了。”他伸手去抓的时候杰克的阴茎还硬着。他粗鲁地稍稍撸动了几下。“需要我在另一边也这么做吗？”

杰克用力眨着眼睛，想要消除眼睛传来的刺痛感。“好？”他喘息了一小会儿后说，“好的，长官。拜托您了。”

加布里尔照做了。这次他先从内侧上方最脆弱的部分开始。杰克不得不与自己挺动并扭动的冲动想抗争。他全身被热浪所淹没。他想要伸手自慰。但当加布里尔终于在他膝盖上方停止的时候，遵从的满足感席卷了他，比任何生理需求所带的满足都更为强烈。

他一直都那么顺从，安静地忍受着痛苦。当他看到加布里尔的脸时，加布里尔看起来有些满意。

加布里尔再次伸出手，漫不经心地用拇指摩擦着杰克阴茎的顶端。杰克的阴茎在他的触碰下跳了起来。那个马鞭还在他的另一只手上。他慵懒地甩了几下。那甩动的声音让杰克的臀部抽搐了起来。

“转过去，双膝在下，双手放在头顶上。”加布里尔在思考了一会儿后开口了。

在双踝这样被迫分开的情况下达成这种姿势有些困难，而且这个姿势让他的屁股高高抬起。加布里尔可以轻易对那里做任何事。

等他摆好姿势，双臂张开放在脑袋后时，那个马鞭马上再次落在了他的屁股上。马鞭打在了臀瓣上，而握把的末端则落在了另一边的臀瓣上。这种疼痛感觉更令人满意，杰克不得不大声呼气来掩饰小声的呻吟。

加布里尔没有怪罪他。他沿着杰克的臀线一路向下，留下整齐平行的鞭痕。

他利用马鞭握把部分的方式更像是在用手杖。杰克发现自己特别沉迷于这种痛感。他闭上眼，阻隔着不请自来地在他的眼眶里堆积的眼泪，并集中精神平顺呼吸，保持安静。

加布里尔的动作在来到杰克的大腿背后慢了下来。之前鞭打的地方有些跟现在鞭打的地方重合了。那让杰克有所退缩。他尽可能小声地呜咽。这种痛苦不那么舒适了，更多的折磨。但如果这是加布里尔对他的索求，他就会忍受。

当加布里尔终于结束对杰克双腿的抽打后，他放下了马鞭。稳健的手放到了杰克颤抖不已的背上，就在他的臀部上方。

“呼吸。”他小声地说。

杰克不得不让他的双肺功率全开。他的双手抓握又放松，一些积累在他身体内的紧绷感逐渐退散。他的脉搏浅浅跳动着，把内啡肽运往他全身。他感到自己像是稍微飘起来了一样。

杰克倒在了床上，再次庆幸自己被分脚架固定住了。

加布里尔的手一路沿着他的背部缓缓向上抚摸着，最终来到项圈处。然后他越过项圈，开始梳理杰克的头发。

“休息五分钟。想喝水吗？”

杰克点了点头。加布里尔的手臂绕过他的胸口，帮他跪了起来。他在脆弱的臀部碰到小腿的时候抽了一口气，但加布里尔任由杰克用鼻子拱弄了他几次心跳的时间来适应这种新的疼痛。

等他终于离开的时候，杰克看着他去到浴室，又看着他一会儿后拿着水杯回来。他把水杯递给杰克，让他喝水。

项圈紧绕着杰克的喉咙，让他难以吞咽。但他克服了困难，毕竟他清楚他的身体需要补充水分。他因为刚在的鞭打已经有些脱水。在失去直接刺激后，他的阴茎也开始疲软，但还在他双腿间肿胀着。

加布里尔拿回杯子放在一边，然后拿起了一对与姿势项圈配套的手铐。手铐上还挂着小搭扣。杰克意识到那能肯定能和项圈上的小圆环相连。这能迫使他抬起双手，远离自己的身体。

杰克先是伸出了一只手，然后是另一只。就像他猜的那样，加布里尔把他的双手固定在了项圈上。一只稳健的手掌按在了他的肩胛骨间，迫使他躺回去，让他的胸口压在床上。但因为不能用手，杰克倒下去的姿势可一点都不优雅，不如说是倒下去更合适。

加布里尔笑了起来，但并没有刻薄的意味。他的手抚摸着杰克的头发，一会儿后来到了杰克身后。杰克听到瓶盖打开的声音，扭动了起来。通常加布里尔不会对插入式性爱感兴趣。他更喜欢折腾他的阴茎然后操弄他的嘴。

但杰克不会阻止他。

润滑液洒在了杰克的穴口，沿着他的股缝流了下来。加布里尔的手指截住了流下来的液体，把它重新抹在褶皱处。

杰克叹了口气。他尽可能地放松身子，而加布里尔开始把润滑液按摩进他体内。他并没有耽误时间就推进了他的手指，但他还是给了杰克足够的时间去适应。他的手指摆动弯曲，直到杰克为他打开。

等杰克被迅速扩张好后，加布里尔就抽出了手指。杰克想着他会爬上来，放出他的阴茎，但与之相反，一个金属做的冰冷东西压在了他的穴口。杰克反射性地紧张了起来。

“放松。”加布里尔下了命令。他轻轻拍了拍杰克的大腿。

杰克吞咽了一下，然后稍微弯下他的腰背，向后推送。他猜那是个肛塞。

挤压了一小会儿后他的身体终于放弃了抵抗，接受了那个被润滑好的金属。杰克把脸颊压在了床上以掩饰自己的呻吟。那很重。他的穴口箍紧了颈部，而它向下弯曲的身体则轻轻地压在了他的前列腺上(*)。它被固定在了他体内。

（译者注：其实根据这个描述，更像是前列腺按摩器，而不是单纯的肛塞。）

杰克在原位稍微扭动了几下，试探着那有多结实。敏感的肉体被埋进冰凉的物品原来是这种感觉。

加布里尔的手放在了杰克的阴茎上。他缓缓向下抚弄着，就像是在挤奶一样。这处境让杰克感觉自己被完全暴露了出来。他无能为力，只能回应，而加布里尔会充分利用这点。

一直萦绕着的嗡鸣蔓延了开来。他感到腹肌有点紧，而且充满了爆发力。杰克的手指握紧了。他的双手依然被绑在脸颊两侧。

“小淫鬼。”加布里尔的低语中透出了暖意。他继续温柔地对待杰克的阴茎。“你为此都快绝望了。你现在不经历痛苦的话还能射出来吗？”

加布里尔的手收紧了，比令人舒适的力度还要大些。杰克倒吸了一口气。他挺动着臀部，那个肛塞随之移动。他的视野边缘出现了闪光。

“我应该把你的鸡巴锁起来。你知道吗，他们还有这种玩具。就算不是我们的玩乐时间我也要让你戴点东西到处走。到时候你不得不来我这儿，求我让你射。毕竟就算我们不干这档子事的时候，你也是我的,不是吗，杰克？”加布里尔低沉的嗓音就像歌声一样盖过了其他声音，引诱着杰克。他想都没想就哭了出来，他能想象到的全是都是被更无情玩弄的场景。加布里尔推了推肛塞底端。“嘘......”

但他是对的。杰克已经发觉在淋浴时自慰已经再无用处了。这根本比不上加布里尔的照料所带来的强度。性幻想也不行。他已经开始在加布里尔再次让他过去前忽略自己的生理需求了。

他的身体属于加布里尔。现在他已无力改变，虽然他的确也想这样。

杰克开始感到小腹紧绷，呼吸急促。他更急切地在加布里尔的手里挺动着。突然，那温暖的压力消失了。他的阴茎垂在了他的两腿间，碰不到任何东西。

加布里尔轻轻地用手背拍打着他的阴茎，力道刚好能让杰克哽咽地想要抽身躲避。但他都已经被固定住了，也躲不到哪里去。加布里尔再次拍打他。

那的确很疼，但杰克通往高潮的进程却在持续推进。他觉得自己脆弱而兴奋。他的阴茎搏动不已，肛塞不断按揉着他的前列腺。

他射出来的时候甚至不能阻止自己的叫喊声。他的精液洒遍了身下的床单。

加布里尔继续轻轻拍打他，直到他在最后一波抽搐后逐渐平息下来。然后加布里尔再次握住了他的阴茎。杰克颤抖地呻吟出声。他太敏感了，甚至感到有些刺痛，但他知道加布里尔还不会停下来。

那感觉炽热无比。加布里尔的拇指摩擦他阴茎顶端的感觉席卷而来。他全身陷入痉挛。那个肛塞还在顶弄着他的前列腺，让他颤抖得更厉害。

他抵着床堵住了一声哭喊。加布里尔的拇指清楚按揉哪里会让他想要弹开。他无能为力，只能更用力地压在加布里尔的手里，痛苦地摩擦着。

这就是只有加布里尔能给他的东西。没有人能做到这点。剥夺他的所有控制权，让他努力控制自己不要尖叫，让他体内的每根神经都疼痛无比。

这很不舒服，但这种强度却无与伦比。加布里尔在带他前往更深层次。他独自一人是无论如何都做不到的。

然后那种刺激就消失了。杰克倒在了束缚中，在高潮的余韵席卷他的时候喘息扭动着。他呼吸急促，心跳加速。

“很好。”加布里尔声音沙哑，“继续，杰克。让我射出来就结束了。”

杰克尽己所能地点了点头。

加布里尔解开了他的双手，给了他点时间来活动他的手腕。他重新感受着自己的双手，与此同时加布里尔又松开了他的脚踝。

杰克滑到了地板上，因为臀部的刺痛而呻吟出声。但他还是跪在了加布里尔跟前。加布里尔解开了自己的运动裤，放出了他的阴茎。杰克马上靠过去把它含在了嘴里。

加布里尔不慌不忙地操弄着杰克的嘴，每次缓慢的挺动都深深侵入他的喉咙。杰克一直任由自己保持如坠五里云雾的半梦半醒状态，半闭着眼睛相信加布里尔会掌握好一切。当他终于尝到了咸涩的味道，听到加布里尔低吟时，他的腹部不断冒出了满意的感觉。

他表现得很好。加布里尔射出来了。

在他能站起来前，加布里尔伸手解开了项圈。杰克缓缓地深吸一口气，左右转了转他的脑袋。不过一只温暖的手扶着他的脸颊让他停下，向上看去。

“考虑一下，为了我戴点永久性的东西。”加布里尔说。

杰克点了点头，然后吞咽了一下。

“我需要些水。”他说。

他们都静了下来，谁也没有说话。加布里尔拍了拍杰克的脸颊，然后离开去重新装杯水。杰克拖着身躯重新回到床上，有些畏手畏脚地侧躺了下来。

加布里尔带着水回来的时候，他稍微坐了起来好喝水。与此同时，加布里尔用他之前挂起来的毛巾想要擦干净杰克留在被单上的东西。一会儿后他就放弃了，只是完全把床单扯了下来，只留下下面的那层布料。

加布里尔把床单放在角落里以备清洗后就爬上床坐在了杰克旁边。

杰克在喝完水后把玻璃杯放在了一边。他靠过去把脑袋枕在了加布里尔的大腿上。加布里尔的手放在了杰克的脖子上，轻轻按揉着刚才那个项圈留下的红痕。

“你下次可以更进一步。”杰克小声地说。他的意识还没完全清醒，神志还在游荡。

“哦？”加布里尔说。

“这些痕迹只能留几天。我能受更多。而且你可以再继续蹂躏我。下次你大概可以迫使我射第二次。”杰克小声地说着把脑袋轻轻靠向了加布里尔的手。“特别是......如果你要用那个东西的话。”

“阴蒂刺激器？”

“没错。”

“我会记着。”加布里尔的手指梳弄着杰克额角的头发，把它从他脸上拨开。“你绝望的时候看起来真好看。”

杰克意识模糊地笑了起来。他喜欢加布里尔手指温柔的照料。它们一路向下，划过他的颧骨，再次来到他的脖颈。

“我喜欢。”他说。

“我知道你喜欢。”加布里尔回答道。

然后他伸过手去把被子扯了上来，盖住了他们俩。他温暖的手一直温柔地抚摸着杰克。杰克任由自己的思绪游走。他知道自己会被照料好。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者警告：  
> 1、剩下一半部分走心  
> 2、真的很走心  
> 3、译得我好难受.......  
> 4、全文大概1.1w字
> 
>  
> 
> 作者前言：
> 
> 我只想写小黄文，结果带上感情了。
> 
> 谢谢R76的大家给我的建议和纠正。你们都是人类的珍宝！

**正文：**

      

       杰克站直了。他双手背在脑后，把正面完全暴露出来以供审视。老实说，这里并不算很冷，但当加布里尔走向他的时候，他还是起了鸡皮疙瘩。

   

       一只温暖的手碰到了他的锁骨。加布里尔张开手指，缓缓地一路向下来到他的胯部。  


       这个问答已经成为了他们每天的必修课。但杰克清楚加布里尔跟他一样知道答案。

 

       “已经锁住12天了，”杰克说，“15天没有高潮，长官。”

 

       加布里尔的手指温柔地握上了杰克的阴茎，把它跟困着它的塑料锁一起抬了起来。杰克的阴茎徒劳地想要回应加布里尔的触碰。它涨大起来，红色的肉块却只能充血挤在塑料里。绕在他的柱身底端的圆环与他睾丸后的圆环相连，把整个装置固定在原位。整个装置略微下弯，顶端开了条缝（杰克得以上厕所），但整个装置还是有点太紧了。在顶端附近，一个小挂锁固定住了整个精巧的装置。

       只要足够用力，杰克自己就可以破坏整个装置解救自己。也就是说这个锁跟其他所有道具一样安全。但这不是重点。加布里尔信任杰克。他相信杰克会臣服于他的控制，不去碰那个锁。

       “你一直都表现得很好。你只在我想要你祈求的时候祈求，杰克。”加布里尔小声地说。他的拇指扫过了阴茎锁的顶端。杰克感受不到那股压力，但他的阴茎还是抽搐了一下。

       要不去哀求或是要求更多照料是挺难的，但杰克有足够的自制力，那甚至能让他抗住这种折磨。而且听到加布里尔发现了这点后，他的胸膛因为自豪而稍稍绷紧了一点。

       加布里尔放开了他的阴茎，向床边后退了一步。

       他没有像往常一样把他要用到的道具摆出来，但他的包正躺在床单上。东西已经都装好了，包也拉上了拉链。

       “我们要去实地考察。”他说着把包拿了起来。“找点衣服穿回去。别浪费时间去穿内裤，那只会画蛇添足。”

       他们并没有在加布里尔的房间外做过任何事，虽然他信任加布里尔，但这还是有点伤脑筋。

       但他已经学会服从命令了。他迅速穿上黑色的运动裤和灰色的T恤，接住了加布里尔扔过来的包。他一手拿着包，步调一致地跟在了加布里尔后面。

       对于路人来说，这看起来并没有任何异常的迹象。大家都知道他们经常会进行拳击练习，那个包很可能是装了相应的装备。杰克是光着脚，但没有人会向下看。

       但杰克觉得自己还是能听到塑料阴茎锁与上面的挂锁随着他的脚步而发出的轻微撞击声。那可能只是他的想象，但每当有人经过的时候，他都会僵住。

       加布里尔则看起来完全不在乎。他按开电梯然后点了观测站最底层的按钮。

       杰克知道那里只有储物室和一些极少用到的审讯室。他感到一小股战栗感爬上了他的脊柱。只要他想，加布里尔就有权锁住整层楼，这样其他想尾随他们的人就必须要有权限才行。

       电梯门在光裸的水泥走廊前打开了。墙上有一面单向玻璃，玻璃窗口的另一头是走廊里第一个没有开灯的审讯室。

       加布里尔走了过去。他刷了一下自己的徽章，打开了灰色的门。他撑着门让杰克进去。

       房间里有一点腐旧的味道，而且这里比加布里尔的房间冷。打开灯后，房间里充斥着白炽灯微弱的滋滋声。杰克走过去把粗呢背包放在了靠墙的桌子上。

       地板是裸水泥的，上面还有几个地方的颜色变深了。杰克一点都不想知道那是什么。一般来说，只有暗影守望才会用到这些房间。这大概也是加布里尔会考虑这里的原因。

       “脱。”加布里尔说。

       他走向房间中央，踢了个椅子到那里。他抬头看向天花板。杰克第一次看清楚了上面的水泥里深深地埋着一个稳固的环吊螺栓。

杰克把T恤拉过头顶，放在了粗呢包旁边。然后是他的运动裤。

       现在除了那个阴茎锁外他已经一丝不挂了。

       加布里尔走向他。他抓住杰克的下巴，把他拉过来轻吻了一下。

       “今天我会把你逼得更紧。”

       “好的，长官。”

       加布里尔笑了起来。然后他放开了杰克，走向那个粗呢袋，拉开拉链，从里面拿出了一卷长绳。绳子被整齐地绕成了八字形，但加布里尔只拉了几下就把它解开了。他把绳子摊开放在了桌上。

       然后他又拿出了姿势项圈。这东西从第一次出现后就相当频繁地出现在了杰克身上。他对着杰克举起了项圈。杰克走向前，让它缠上了自己的喉咙。

       为了系好项圈，他们的身体不得不保持相当近的距离。杰克靠了上去。他嗅闻着加布里尔皮肤的味道，嘴唇轻轻压在了他的颈弯上。

       项圈迫使他站直了。杰克开始放慢呼吸。他的意识已经平静下来。他正在前往一个模糊而温暖的境地（*）。他曾一度在这种场合下到过那里。

_  
（译者注：推测指_ _sub space_ _）_

       加布里尔的注意力回到了他的包上。他迅速翻找了一会儿，又拿出了一卷长绳，然后是一个钝金属钩。那大概有杰克张开手掌那么大，一端有个小型的球状突起物，另一端则是个圆环。杰克曾在色情电影里见过肛钩，但实物比那看起来要恐怖十倍。他犹豫地看着它，被束缚住的舒适感稍微退散了一点。

       “跪在那个吊环下面。”加布里尔用手中的肛钩指了指那个地方。

       杰克放轻脚步走了过去，然后缓缓跪下。这比跪在加布里尔房里的床上要难受得多。他双腿上不可忽视的压力意味着他不能像之前喜欢的那样在等待的时候无声变换姿势了。

       加布里尔拿着绳子走了过来。他把几卷依然没解开的绳子扔到了椅子上，然后是那个肛钩。他以舒服的姿势蹲了下来，伸手开始把绳子绕在杰克的躯干上。

       这不是他们第一次在玩乐中使用绳子了。加布里尔熟练地把绳子缠在杰克的胸口和肩膀上，绳子的末端则系在了杰克的双手上。加布里尔把杰克双手拽向他的背部上方，迫使他挺起胸膛。加布里尔长茧的拇指迅速扫过杰克挺胸展示在他面前的乳头，然后他的注意力又回到了绳子上。

       他让杰克站起来，拉住杰克胸口的绳结帮他保持平衡。然后他用第二卷绳子在杰克的胯部做了同样的事。每次他的手稍稍碰到杰克还被锁着的阴茎时，杰克都会产生触电般的战栗感。他咬紧嘴唇来保持安静。在这个硬质墙壁房间里，每一点细小的声音仿佛都被放大了。

       墙上宽大的镜子能让杰克清楚地看到棕色的绳子是怎样在自己的身体上交缠的。绳结的样式整洁对称，刚好凸显出他腹部和臀部的沟壑。如果那个闪亮的不锈钢钩没有被留在他旁边的椅子上的话，他都有点满意他现在的样子了。

       他屁股上的绳套似乎交织在了一起，扎实而牢固。加布里尔用力地拽了一下以测试它的稳固程度。这让杰克往前踏了半步。他与加布里尔轻轻相吻，然后加布里尔去拿了条新绳子。

       那条绳子粗重结实。他小心地用它穿过杰克胸口及胯部的绳结，然后一只脚踩在椅子边缘，向上把这双股绳（*）的一头穿到了天花板的吊环上。

_  
（_ _译者注：_ _doubled rope ）_

       杰克马上意识到加布里尔要把他悬吊起来，于是双腿发僵，双肩紧绷。他们从没有讨论过悬吊的事，无论是可以还是不可以（*）。虽然杰克并不恐高，但他不确定自己会不会真的享受这个。

 _  
（译者注：_ _BDSM的双方一般会在事先讨论可以进行什么play，不能进行什么play_ _）_  


       他张开口想说些什么，但小加比他更快。

       “把你的重量靠在绳子上，让绳子支撑你。然后我会绑你的腿。”

       杰克向前倒了下去，只有脚尖略微着地。然后一只温暖的手按在了他的肩胛骨间，把他继续往下压。他的身子马上摇晃了起来。他稍微晕眩了一会儿，觉得自己的双脚就要从他身下离他而去。他的体重完全压在了绳子上。

       绳结稍微移动了一下，但动过之后它就定了下来。杰克稍弯的双腿悬空地晃动着。在他能试着再站起来前，加布里尔就用力拽了拽穿过吊环的绳子，让他上升了大概一英尺。杰克不可能再碰到地板了。他意识到自己的重量正完全压在加布里尔紧紧抓住的绳子上。他的腹部因恐惧和兴奋隐隐下坠。

       加布里尔把绳子的末端固定在了杰克胯部的绳套上。他的手一直搭在杰克的手上，直到他掌握好平衡，挂在天花板下轻轻摇晃。很快加布里尔就把他的双踝固定在了他的大腿上。他什么都做不了了，只能在束缚中扭动。

       加布里尔从他的军裤裤袋中扯出了一条绳子。上面是杰克的阴茎锁的钥匙。他一下子就解开了那个小挂锁，然后把阴茎锁也解了下来。杰克用力地通过鼻子吸了口气——他想要黏住那片塑料的皮肤隐隐作痛，但这种不适并不能阻止他的阴茎马上充血膨胀。

       加布里尔没有碰他阴茎根部及睾丸后的塑料环。如果这次会面后他还要把杰克锁起来的话，他就没必要费劲把那两个塑料环解下来。

       加布里尔的一只手放在了杰克的膝盖上。他把杰克慢慢转过来面向镜子，迫使他看向镜中自己的样子。姿势项圈让杰克保持抬头的姿势，只要睁开眼就能看到这幅景象。他的阴茎已经通红变粗，挂在他身下，任由加布里尔为所欲为。

       他全身打了个颤，而加布里尔注意到了这点。他大笑起来。

       “如果你没有被锁起来的话，到今天已经射了多少次了？”他边问边用手抚摸着杰克的大腿后侧。他一路向下来到杰克的屁股，抓住臀肉挤捏了几下，然后稍微翻开了他的臀瓣。

       “我不确定，长官，”杰克皱起了眉头，“十五天.....大概五次？也有可能八到九次。”

       “这可真是积了不少。”加布里尔干燥的手指摩擦着杰克的穴口。杰克尽可能地放松着自己，“你现在肯定急着让我给你射了吧。你就是个贪婪的小家伙，不是吗？”

       加布里尔的手向下扇了杰克的屁股一下，让他惊讶地叫了出来。然后他再次离开走向那个包。他找到了润滑液，然后从椅子上拿起了那个肛钩。

       “加布里尔......”杰克因为紧张而在绳索里有些晕头转向，“我不确定......”

       润滑液的盖子打开的时候发出了响亮的声音。

       “如果你想停下的话，这一切都会停下来。我不会再锁着你，然后我会放你离开这儿。但你很可能再也回不来了。”

       杰克的嘴唇因为惊讶无声地分开了。加布里尔之前从没跟他讲过这样的话。他甚至没有威胁过要他不要使用安全词。是啊，他知道这会让一切都停下来，但他总是希望这只是暂时性的，他还会被允许再试一次。

       杰克突然发现他们真的需要好好谈谈。从一开始一切就这么顺理成章，他甚至没有发现他需要设定界限，或者讨论一下极限。

       如果杰克说不的话，哪怕只有一次，加布里尔就真的乐意把一切都停下来吗？他们在尿道棒的问题上可不是这么做的，但现在看来那也是很久以前的事了。就算他们间什么都没改变，房间外还有另一个世界。

       他们从来没有开诚布公地讨论这些事。一切只是水到渠成的。杰克第一次察觉自己可能误判了加布里尔这么做的原因。

       杰克的脉搏加速了。把一切坦诚说出来的想法似乎会使能让他感觉良好的所有事物都消失殆尽。如果他设下规则有，所保留，他就不能把一切都交给加布里尔。

       他任由身子吊在绳索中，小声嘀咕了一句。

       “抱歉，长官。”

       “这就好多了。”加布里尔说。

       杰克可以在镜子里看到他在润滑那个钩子。然后他站在了杰克身边。

       肛钩足够纤细，加布里尔除了往杰克的穴口上多洒些润滑液外不需要做更多的准备。杰克已经习惯于接纳更大的东西了。当末端那个胡桃大小的球状物开始推进他体内时，他深吸了一口气让身体放松下来。他不得不后退一点来让它通过第一道紧绷的括约肌。然后钩子就一路顺畅向下，直到弯曲处，深深地埋在了里面。

       加布里尔让它待在了那儿，就在杰克臀瓣之间。与此同时他去拿了一段较短的绳子。绳子绕过了肛钩末端的环眼，然后又穿过了姿势项圈后面的圆环。他只留了一秒给杰克做准备，然后就拉紧了绳子，迫使杰克的背部上弯。

       即便如此，他后穴中的压力也还没到能让他感到疼痛的地步。他觉得自己被扩张开了。那个金属物毫不留情地用力，而他只能小声呜咽。他不喜欢这个。就算加布里尔的手过了一会儿后来到了他的阴茎上，那也只能让他从不适感中稍微分神。

       然后，加布里尔低沉的声音打断了他那一连串的焦虑思绪。

       “好孩子。”他一边小声地说一边用另一只温暖的手抚摸着杰克的脊背，“我要就这样让你射出来，直到你再也射不出任何东西。我们刚刚怎么说的来着，五次？”

       杰克咽下一声啜泣。他突然意识到接下来会发生什么。小加拖过椅子坐在了他旁边，而他则颤抖不已。小加的大腿就在他身体下方的几英寸处，而加布里尔的手则放在了他的大腿上。他似乎感觉到了他的紧张。

       “吸气，”他低语着迅速又站了起来，“呼气......你需要把项圈摘下来吗？”

       杰克犹豫了一下，有什么压在了他的胸口，恐惧涌入其间。

       他不得不迅速吸了一口气，“是的。”

       加布里尔迅速解开了肛钩上的绳子，然后又松开了杰克的项圈。杰克马上垂下头喘息起来，然后他才稍微没那么感到头晕目眩了。他屁股里钩子带来的压力也消失了。这大幅降低了他的痛苦。

       加布里尔向前一步站在了他的脑袋旁。他的手抚摸着杰克的头发，同时拢住了他的脸颊。

       “吸气，杰克，”加布里尔再次开口。他的手指温柔地抚过杰克的脸颊，“我看着你呢。你会没事的。要放你下来吗？”

       “你吓到我了，”这句话不假思索地蹦了出来。“我以为如果我受不了的话你就要放弃我了。”

       他的声音里充满了恐惧，听起来比他想像的还要惊恐。他信任过加布里尔.....或者说他觉得他信任过他。

       加布里尔沉默了很长一段时间，但他的手指依然在杰克的脸颊上摩挲着。

       “我只是说说而已。”

       “我已经努力了，小加，我真的努力去做了。”杰克突然意识到他的眼睛刺痛了起来，然后他的下一次呼吸就颤抖了起来。

那些眼泪就是明显的信号。

       加布里尔马上摸向了他腰带上的刀鞘。他靠近杰克的耳朵迅速打开了折叠刀。这让杰克退缩了。然后加布里尔向前弯下身子把固定杰克双腿的绳子切断了。他让杰克伸展自己的双膝，然后拉松了那些绳子。杰克知道加布里尔不会无故割开那些绳子，而他希望自己能阻止他。

       这不值得。

       加布里尔伸过手去抓住了保持杰克离开地面的绳子。他解开那条绳子后把绳子绕在了自己手腕上。他慢慢地用自己的双手接过了杰克的重量，然后才把他放下，让他麻木的双腿可以触碰到水泥地板。加布里尔握拳抓住了杰克胸上的绳索，让他得以保持直立。直到他把杰克的双手也松开后，他才松开了拳头。杰克下意识地伸手靠向加布里尔，紧贴在了他身上。

       “我很抱歉。”杰克再次开口。他的脸颊压在了加布里尔的胸口上，声音有些模糊。

       “这不是你的错。是我不该这么做。”加布里尔回应道。他的手从杰克的后腰一路向下，摸向了肛钩。“深呼吸。我要把这个拿出来了。”

       那轻而易举的就被拿了出来。加布里尔随意地把它丢到了地上。

       “我还以为你想我把你逼紧点。”他的胳膊环绕着杰克的腰，抱住了他。

       杰克抬起手用手背擦了擦自己的眼睛。“我也以为我是这么想的。”

       “让我把剩下的绳子解下来。”加布里尔小声地说。他的一只手尽可能的在解开束缚的过程中贴紧着杰克的手肘。在绳子离开杰克的身体后，他马上把它扔在了地上，任由它缠成一团。

       杰克亲昵地用鼻子蹭着加布里尔，任由自己被照顾，被支撑。他的肌肉因为阻挡血流的绳索被弄开而感到刺痛。他的肩膀稍微放松了点。

       加布里尔解开了最后一股绳子。然后他抬起一只手，放在了杰克的后颈处。

       “我还以为你会喜欢这个。”他说话的语调中透露着哀伤。

       杰克突然因为自己突然迅速到了极限而产生了一种扭曲而诡异的愧疚感。

       杰克摇了摇头，“没关系。那不是你的错。”

       “那就是！我应该....”加布里尔自己停了下来。他叹了口气，把两人的额头靠在了一起。“对不起。”

       杰克闭上了眼。虽然加布里尔的触碰依旧温柔，他还是觉得自己似乎辜负了他。那让他的胸口深处疼了起来。加布里尔没有提出过分的要求，是他太软弱了。他本该更加信任他的，他不会真的伤到他。

       “可能我们得休息一会儿了。”加布里尔小声地说，“就这么回到原有的关系吧。最近工作的压力太大了。”

       杰克的手指抓紧了加布里尔的衬衫。他不想答应。这听起来太像是拒绝了。加布里尔不想要他了吗？他不是一直都在为他做该做的事吗？

       “我一直都表现得很好。”他的声音令人难受地绷了起来。

       “不是这个原因，完全不是。”加布里尔的挫败感已经渗透到每个字中了，“杰克，你知道不是这个问题。这完全是另一码事。要在我们干这档子事的时候假装那无关紧要简直是掩耳盗铃。”

       “这跟那又有什么关系？”杰克的语气强硬，“为什么我们就不能继续了？”

       “因为这太难了，杰克！你只是出现然后就期望我能做好所有准备，而与此同时我们一个星期都能在会议上对吼三次.......”加布里尔自己停了下来。他摇了摇头，稍稍推开了杰克。突然，杰克赤裸地感受到了强烈的无助。他正站在那儿，皮肤上还有加布里尔的绳子留下的痕迹，但加布里尔的视线似乎直直地穿过了他。

       他退了回去，双手抱紧了自己。加布里尔大声叹了口气。

       “听着，杰克。我没生气，我只是需要点时间，”他说。

       但杰克知道一切都不会回到了。

       “我明白了。”他说。

       “不，你不明白，”加布里尔吸了口气。他闭了一会儿眼，“只是.....就.....为什么我们不回到我的房间再谈呢？”

       加布里尔想要再次靠近。他张开了手，但杰克紧张了起来，连下巴都绷紧了。他走向还放着他衣服的桌子，然后停在了那儿。他伸手把阴茎锁的圆环也脱了下来，然后扔到了加布里尔还敞着口的袋子里。他尽可能迅速地套上衣服，无视了加布里尔一直钉在他颈后的视线。

       “杰克，”他小声地说，“我们得谈谈。”

       “听着，我们可以晚点再谈，怎样都好，”杰克整个身子都绷了起来，“我.....我明天会去见你。”

       加布里尔张开嘴想要回答，却又再次合上了。杰克想让他说些什么，无论是命令、恳求或是要求他留下来。

       但杰克只是推开门，走出审讯室，来到了走廊。

       电梯似乎要一直运行下去，直到永远。当他回到自己的房间后，他马上倒在了自己的床上，就像刚刚跑完马拉松。

       一切都疼痛不已，从内至外。

       杰克闭上了眼，想要克服一直紧缠着他的烦恼。

       明天，他会去见加布里尔，到时候他们可以谈谈，然后一切都会好起来。

       一切都会好起来的。

  
**本章完**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者后记：
> 
> 但一切都没有好起来。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者前言：
> 
> Jive真是个神奇的人。她完美无瑕，还让我那么开心。
> 
> （译者注：Jive和Magebird是好朋友。Magebird曾在评论里说过她不会再更新了。译者在本文完结后跟jive交流过，她在私底下给了Magebird很多鼓励。）

正文：

士兵脱下了面罩。

他正站在面包店的雨棚下。面包店的窗户已经被木板封死了。雨滴滴答答地打在他头顶已经被太阳晒褪色的布料上。这是他在雨水姗姗来迟后第一次没有透过过滤器呼吸。雨落在沥青上的味道充满了他的鼻腔。

很快就要到傍晚了，但乌云已经阻挡了太阳。他的视力在这昏暗的光线中已经所剩无几。

死神受伤了。他渗出的充满纳米机器人的黑色血液（*）已经被冲刷干净，但士兵亲眼看着他身上有六处地方迸出了血液，然后他才想办法进入幽灵形态绕过砖块的缝隙离开了建筑物。

（译者注：作者对噶能力的理解吧.....我不记得有这条）

当时士兵是觉得他已经走投无路了，但这也不是他第一次耍这种花招。

现在，他可能身处任何地方。

士兵查看着他目镜的电量。就算把它调到最亮，把它就这么摆在他面前他都很难看清指示灯。这意味着还有几分钟他就要完全陷入黑暗了（*）。

（译者注：这里大概暗示指示灯没那么亮了，所以76虽然看不清电量但推测没电了。）

好吧，他可能够时间，也可能不够。

他叹了口气，用袖子擦干了镜头内部，然后把面具重新安到了自己脸上。他眨了好几次眼，以适应再次放大的画面。

士兵松了松肩膀，然后再次大步走出了雨棚。他的视线扫过了这一小片广场。

这里曾经是市中心，后来黑爪利用奸计把这里变成了武器库。然后这里就成为了守望先锋攻击的目标。这场战斗没有胜者。

靠墙走毫无意义。死神很可能会等他就要离开开阔地带的时候穿过墙来让他窒息。拉开距离的话士兵起码能看到他在地面上移动的影子。前提是如果死神的伤没有那么重，还能化成黑雾的话。

如果他真的伤得那么重的话更好。士兵会第一次占上上风。

他的显示器上突然侦测到了什么。士兵突然转过身去，抬起了步枪。

门框上还有东西在往下滴，滴落高度与粘度都刚好能让显示器侦测到。这引起了士兵的注意。他继续前进，一只手稳健地握着枪，另一只手轻按战术目镜，把它调到了夜视模式。他微微侧过头通过了那扇门。

这个模式的耗电量更大，但只要不犯错的话他只需要很少时间。

这里曾经是家书店，但里面所有有价值的东西不是被弄走了就是被毁坏了。

其中一个靠墙的柜子上沾了些东西。即使他的目镜能加强微弱的光线，他也看不清那是什么。他面向那堆东西，随时准备开火。  
“杰克，”是死神的声音，粗犷而低哑。这听起来完全不像是他的声音。这也印证了这只生物已经发生翻天覆地的变化。

士兵没有回答。他只是又走近一步，然后定在了那里。他能看到死神靠在柜子上的身体轮廓。

“你要对我开枪吗，杰克？在我们经历了那么多以后？”

“我们一起逃走吧，杰克。就你和我。不用再战斗，不用再交火。”他边说着边挥动手臂。

一把霰弹枪从地面上滑了过来。

这毫无意义。士兵清楚死神还能再扔出几把。

“我们的关系曾经那么好。”

“从来都没有好过！”士兵说。就算面具扭曲了他的声音，他的每个字中都依然充满了不屑，“你这是自欺欺人。”

“我没说那是完美的......”

“起来。”士兵说。

“不就这样把我射死在地上吗，让我像丧家之犬一样从痛苦中解脱？”死神转过头来看向杰克。现在士兵可以看到那个惨白的面具了。可能死神还在后面笑着呢。“还是说，你要把我赶到‘当局’那里去？这周轮到谁了？”

“快起来。”士兵抬了抬步枪枪口，“站起来。”

“做不到，”死神说，“你射中我了。现在我很虚弱。”

“骗子。”士兵走向前去，直到一步之遥。

现在他能看到死神带爪的手套正按着自己腹部，就在杰克射中他的地方。他正在压制充满黑色纳米机器人的血流。

“你的痊愈速度可没那么慢。”

“我这周过得可不顺。”死神的面具歪了一点，于是他伸手想要扶正。

“别！”士兵突然阻止了。

于是死神的手停了下来。

“不想看看我的脸吗？”

“不！”士兵吼了出来。

“太可惜了，我还想看看你的呢。”死神说。然后他把手放了下来，再次按住了他腹部的伤口。“我们没必要这么做。”

“我们.....”士兵开口了，但他的目镜发出了轻微的响声。

它完全没电了。士兵面前剩下了跟沥青一样漆黑的世界。

他可以脱掉面罩，试着依赖自己残存的视力。但现在看来那似乎太合死神的心意了。

士兵骂了一声。

“怎么了？”死神说。然后他听到了死神稍稍移动时厚重的衣物在地面摩擦的轻微声响。接着是一声大笑。“你不发光了。没电了？别装了，你知道我在那儿，这起码够你射中我了。”

没错。士兵的枪还举着，也对准了目标。现在他只需要略微扣动扳机。

“如果不能看着你死的话那又有什么意义？”士兵吼了回去。他把枪口对准了地板。

死神再次笑了起来，但最后那变成了呻吟。可能他真的跟他自己说的那样伤得很重吧，起码比士兵所认为的伤得重。

“我都认识你那么久了，不然我真的会以为你是那种杀人犯，杰克。”死神说。外面的雨声渐渐大了起来。士兵回过头去看向声音的方向。“我很累了。我已经不想和你打了。你不是我想打架的对象。”

“是你自己选择站到我对面的，”杰克说，“是你自己下的决定。”

“我们当时应该谈谈的。”这个回应虽然沙哑，但听起来几近悲伤。

“我们有那么多时间可以谈，可你没有抓紧机会。”杰克叹了口气。他伸手解开了面罩，让它离开了自己的脸。他能看到眼前的光亮，能看到门口模糊的轮廓。但当他转过来看向死神的时候，那里只有几道阴影，根本凑不出形状。“现在要谈已经太晚了。”

“怎么了？你还要服从命令吗，士兵？你还要跟着指令行动？”加布里尔的声音听起来不太对劲，但那还是他。“我知道你现在已经自己做主了。”

杰克把重心移到了另一条腿上。他的耳朵收到了地上的尘埃被践踏的嘎吱声。失去视力后，他其余的感官似乎都加强了。

“真不会说话，”加布里尔说，“怎么看都是。”

他们对太多事都保持了缄默。那个房间沦为了坟墓，里面埋葬着他们可以纠正这些错误的能力。他们俩谁都再回去，试着让它再次活过来。

“我没想让事情变成这样，”杰克说，“我不想让它就这样结束。但现在太晚了。这么多年了。现在已经不是还能试着让一切重回正轨的时候了。”

“你能提供更好的地点吗，老人家？”加布里尔说。杰克看到有东西在动，一片黑暗移到了另一片黑暗中。杰克想加布里尔可能打了个手势，“我没其他地方可去，而你失去视力后也走不远。”

“太晚了，”杰克摇了摇头，“如果你当时想过要挽救的话......”

“我会怎么样，杰克？我会在你拒绝跟我说话的时候砸烂你的门？我会回到过去，不再犯任何错误？我做错了很多，但你没必要把我想象自己一生的宿敌。”加布里尔的拳头砸进木板里，发出了沉闷的巨响。杰克紧绷了起来。“我试过去纠正错误，但一切分崩离析前都没有机会啊。我会承担我的责任，但别跟我说这一切都只是因为我不关心如何弥补错误。”

杰克沉默地站了一会儿。他不敢看向面前的人。他以前一直以为他们之间已经不再需要言语。只要对对方足够好，他们就能这么糊弄过去。

加布里尔没说谎。他的确试了去改善他们的关系，而杰克断然拒绝了他。他对此毫无经验。接着守望先锋带来的一切势头都在迫使他们越走越远。

杰克之前从不用费心思去抵挡这种趋势（*）。

（译者注：这一句比较意识流，我跟校对各自都找到了好几种译法。另一种翻译为：而杰克并没有劳神去抵挡这种趋势。这里选的是对杰克有利的翻译。私心，哈哈）

“我累了。”他说。然后他伸出手去寻找墙壁，慢慢坐在了墙根处。他把步枪放在了自己的膝盖上。

他不该就这么放过死神的，就因为他唤醒了杰克柔软的那部分。但.....但加布里尔曾经就是他的一切。可能他们本来就能重回正轨，奈何环境却在不断加深他们之间的隔阂。

“我们没必要继续斗争了.....”加布里尔开口了。

“当时我该说什么？”杰克语气异常强烈地打断了他，“你还能说什么来弥补那些错误，让我.....告诉我我不能拒绝之后？”

如果杰克还看得到的话，他大概就能发现加布里尔退缩了，或是稍微转开了脸。正是这样，好长一段时间里一切都保持寂静。

“我很抱歉。”加布里尔说，“我推脱不掉。”

“真TM对，”杰克小声咕哝。他低头看向自己膝盖上模糊的黑色条块。那是他的步枪。

他们两人又沉默了几分钟。大雨在外面倾盆而下。

然后加布里尔清了清喉咙。

“我当时想要一个请求原谅的机会。我爱过你。你没有为此欠我什么，但我有。”

杰克觉得自己胸口里有一团卷曲的愧疚舒展开了。

也不是说他受的痛苦因此减轻了，但那已经是很久远的事了，而且他也明白自己甚至连加布里尔的道歉都拒绝了的行为肯定也伤害了他。

年轻的杰克对这种想法可能还会硬起心肠。毕竟加布里尔一直都是一副随心所欲的样子，他这是罪有应得。

但现在的杰克只能感受到悲伤。

他们两人都没有任何可以痊愈的机会。甚至连干脆的决裂，都比现在那已经伤痕斑驳但却依然连接着他们的糟糕羁绊要好。  
外面的天空突然亮了一下。一道闪电迸发出来，又消失殆尽。

雷声回响在杰克的喉咙里，他咳了起来，望向了天花板。

“我当时应该让你跟我谈谈的。”杰克小声地说，“如果我们谈过的话，一切都会比现在要好。”

“可能吧，”加布里尔同意了，“但我明白你为什么会拒绝。我伤害了你。是我一门心思只想上演好戏的，是我没有想过这会不会太过激进......无论是对你还是对我来说。”

“如果不是一切也跟着糟起来的话那大概还好吧。”杰克说。他很惊讶，他的声音里居然还有幽默的语调，“我们大概还有时间再来一场。”

“但你不得不去拯救世界.....”

“.......而你得去试探，然后毁了它。”杰克干巴巴的声音可能是在笑。如果他曾经习惯展露笑颜的话，“天啊....”

他们又沉默了一会儿。但静默带来的不适感已经减少了。

“还记得那天晚上我们说过退休后要搞个农场，然后养只狗吗？”加布里尔在黑暗中问道。

“我还以为我们当时说的是我们要就这样逃走呢。隐藏起行踪，不让他们把我们抓回去。”

加布里尔笑了起来。“是啊，那听起来挺对的。我还.....我还会这样想。如果就这么从一切中逃开。”

“和我？”

沉默了一秒后，加布里尔才开口，“大部分时候吧。当你有一段时间没有拿枪指着我的时候。”

这次杰克真的笑了起来。然后加布里尔跟着一起笑了起来。

当他们都再次停下后，杰克开口了。“我已经太老了，不适合这样了。”

“那就是时候退休了，杰克，”加布里尔说，“放手不干了吧。没人会怪你。”

“那你不就失去对手了？”

“其他战斗都已经够多了。可能我们可以让我们之间的战斗结束，然后去休息。”

他们再次笑了起来。不过这次在黑暗中显得更突兀了。

“你现在肯定好了。”杰克说，“为什么还待在这儿？”

加布里尔在原位动了几下。可能是耸了耸肩。

“我想你了。”

“那你打错算盘了。”杰克摇了摇头。他的重心迅速移到脚跟上，然后站了起来，“我得走了。”

“你要去哪儿？你现在什么都看不到，外面还在下雨。”加布里尔问道，“坐下。”

杰克很想反驳，但加布里尔是对的。他不能在不熟悉的地方走太远。要等到太阳升起来才有足够的光线可以给他目镜的辅助能源系统充电。这样起码能让他到达可以换电池的地方。

在此之前，他不过是个老盲人而已。

他再次跪倒在地。终于，杰克把自己的步枪放在了地面的破瓷砖上。如果他需要的话，这就在他触手可及的范围内。但加布里尔可以无声移动，这个举动更像是在聊以自慰。

“你也要留在这里吗？”杰克问道。

“如果你想独处的话我可以离开.....”加布里尔开口了。

“不。”杰克的回答来得迅速而平淡，“不，你可以留下来。”

外面的雨渐渐变小了。不过它依然在风中到处飘摇。杰克觉得它可能要下上一整晚，而他可以等起床后再来验证这点。

他再次完全坐了下来，然后转头面向加布里尔。

“那场雨会把我们困在这儿好一段时间，”杰克说着把空着的手放在了自己的膝盖上。“我们还有点时间叙叙旧。”

———End———

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者后记：  
> 1、首先，按照惯例，先谢作者，再谢校对50  
> 2、这次后记可能会很长啊，因为包括了两章的后记和翻这篇文的心路历程  
> 3、首先，这篇文我大概年头就想翻了，但在翻评论确认有没有其他人要过授权的时候看到作者说不会完结了，就......放了下来  
> 4、但真的很开心啊，这篇文还是完结了【因为我当时也很想知道Ds之间的信任危机要怎么解决】虽然很遗憾这篇文最后R76依然没有解决矛盾，但作者起码给了个比较积极的结局。  
> 5、这篇文呢....一开始我只是觉得Dom崩溃的Ds文挺少见的，翻的时候就.......发现全是杰克的锅  
> 6、真!杰克的锅  
> 7、还是来说说这篇文最让我感触的地方吧。是噶说他们退休那段......【强行转移话题x】  
> 8、但R76之间的感情大概就是这样吧，除了两人的性格矛盾外还有外物在不断加深裂缝，所以基本上不存在HE的可能性.......  
> 9、这种无奈感真的太好吃了，配合想象的HE简直是屡试不爽的双刀！！！  
> 10、对啊，说到R76的Ds甜文，另外一篇经典slag我就不欣赏了  
> 11、看我前面的后记可能也能看出来了。我认为这篇文除了R76，更多的可能还是Ds之间的相处。而且Magebird的肉笔力实在是太强了，看第一章就知道，两三句话就能勾勒出火辣的肉。slag肉也多，也不会很柴，但Dom不够Dom，sub不够sub，不提Ds还是篇好文，或者说对于纯R76橱来说的话会挺不错吧，但我更喜欢Ds  
> 12、差不多就是这样吧。INO跟我预计的差不多翻了差不多一个月。期间发生了很多事，但还是很感谢支持我翻译的大家~


End file.
